Items
'Healing / Consumables' Peasants Ale: A mug of watered down, stale, warm ale. Drink to untap 1 tapped skill. Commoners Ale: A mug of cool, frothy beer. Drink to untap 1 tapped equipment item. Guardsmans Ale: A turns into a mug of cool, frothy ale. Drink to untap 1 tapped skill or equipment item. Soldiers Beer: A mug of cold, frothy beer. Drink to untap 1 tapped skill or 2 tapped equipment items. ''' '''Reiters Beer Stein: A stein of cold, frothy “Landsknecht Special” beer. Drink to untap 1 tapped equipment items or 2 tapped skills. Were-Whiskey: Brewed from werewolf hairs. Drink to untap a weapon skill or spell Knights Red Wine: A glass of red wine. Drink to untap 1 tapped equipment item and 1 tapped skill. ' '''Bexterrania’s Best: A large horn of ice cold ale. Drink to untap 1 tapped weapon and 1 tapped skill. ' 'Lordlings White Wine: A glass of white wine. Drink to untap 2 tapped equipment items and 1 tapped Skill. ' '''Lords Keg Tap: A tap. Tap to untap 2 tapped equipment items and 2 tapped skills. Once used it turns into a glass of fine red wine. Dukes Bourbon: A glass of fine Bourbon. Drink to untap 3 tapped equipment items and 2 tapped skills. Princes Champagne: A glass of fine Champagne. Drink to untap 3 tapped equipment items and 3 tapped skills. ''' '''Captain Black Ale: An exceedingly rare brand of ale. Only one crate has been known to exist and was found in the hull of a wrecked ship. Drink to untap all tapped skills and equipment items. Haversack of Hardtack: A staple in any soldier’s diet! Weighs practically nothing and will sustain hunger just enough to take your mind off of it. When eating roll a D6. On 3 or above, your hardtack has weevils and is destroyed! Delicious! Bitterroot: Component in healing potions. Eating heals you d4 health. Fleet Potion: A drink which makes you significantly lighter on your feet, lasts d4+5 turns. Gain 1 ag, and run twice as fast. Tin of mints: A handful of mints, clears the breath of scents and the mind of afflictions. Remove 1 fear, dazed, or stunned. Free use item, can be used while incapacitated. Bulk Potion: Drinking this potion makes your muscles bulge to twice their size. Gain 1 str and appear more intimidating for d4+2 turns. Antitoxin: Removes all stacks of poison, deal 1 damage to target Doctors Kit: A kit which contains many of the tools and equipment used by medics and doctors. Out of combat, use this to heal d10+6 health, and remove cripple. Protein Potion: A potion inside a hollow bone. Drinking this lets you gain all effects on your next level up. Thin Mince: A common herb which removes 1 poison when ingested. Healing Sapt: a sap like substance which hardens over wounds. When applied, heals 2d4+1 and removes 1 bleed. Healing potion: A potion which instantly heals d6+2 health. Smells of menthol, tastes of mead. Mana potion: A triangular bottle full of blue liquid. When drunk, allows the user to cast free spells for the next att-2 turns. Experimental Serum: When injected, gain the effects of 2 random potions. Vick Vapour: Smells like a foreign fruit gone bad. No one knows how it's made, or wants to. Consume to remove unconscious from a target. ''' '''Polymorph potion: A small vial of green liquid. Drinking this will temporarily change your race to another sentient race for d4 hours. Frosty Bourbon: A large wooden jug of bourbon, which when drunk cools down the user, making them immune to overheated for d6 hours. Bex Brew: A clay jug of fermented needles. Drinking this causes the mouth to foam and instant rage. Drink to gain d8+1 enrage. Unlabeled Vial: It faintly glows green, a faded yellow label is on the front. Consume to grow 1 arm or leg , which withers into a husk dealing d8 damage through armour after 1 hour. Mind wipe serum: Use to remove the last 10 minutes from the targets memory. Only works on unconscious targets. Elven Firewater: Alcohol mixed with fat, this drink will warm anybody up. Immune to chilled for 1 day after consumption Peeled Eyeball: Tasty! The flesh hangs loosely off of what is left. Eat this to auto pass spotting rolls for d12 hours. Air Potion: Prevents choking for d4+1 hours. Often sold by scam artists. Healing poultice: A powdery substance which soaks into the skin. Each hour, heal d4 hp for a day. Bandages: Remove all stacks of bleed. Hagleaf Tea: A strange, sour tea which relaxes the muscles. Out of combat, Remove all sanity cards, and remove all effects. Vial of Dove Tears: Remove 1 sanity card from yourself. Consume to resist mental break. Freshly Milked Garlic Grease: Repels Vampires… And everyone else. Vampires cannot target you for d4 +2 turns. Bitterroot Blunt: A large cigar, which contains ground bitterroot. Lasts d4 turns, gain 1 focus per turn. ' '''Sweetroot Stogie: A large cigar, which contains ground sweetroot. Lasts d4 turns, gain 2 focus per turn. ' '''Deepwater Leech: A bowl of leeches which suck blood. Apply to self which deals d4 damage, but removes 2 stack of poison and bleed. 'Poison' Death Charm: A small skull with various feathers attached. Apply to a weapon to give it “Apply 1 curse” for d6+2 turns. Grime grounds: Human excrement mixed with mud and blood. Apply to a weapon, when you deal damage, roll a dice. If it is a 6, apply a random disease. Lasts d6+2 turns. Liquid Sunlight: A glowing vial, containing a drop of sunlight. Apply to an item to make it glow brightly with sunlight for d10+4 turns. Grimlack Extract: A potent poison, which gives your weapon “Apply 2 poison”. Lasts d4+2 turns. Liquid Silver: A small vial of silver, which when applied to an item makes it deal +4 damage to monsters. Lasts d8+2 turns. Liquid Hurt: A large jug of white liquid. Smells of calcium, but weakens the bones. When you deal damage, apply 1 crippled and remove this. Gathrin Goo: Many Gathrin glands were milked for this. Light a weapon on fire for d6+4 turns. Flaming weapons apply overheated to targets. Bone Meal: A bowl of white slime, which when applied to an object makes it deal 4 more damage to undead for d4 hours Ant poison: A horn of green poison, for the rest of you day your weapon applies 1 poison. Does not stack with other poisons. Magna Weights: Small weights which stick to metal. Can be used to increase a weapons armour peirce by 1 for d4 hours Wind Powder: A satchel of white powder, which when applied to a weapon makes it light as the wind for d4+1 turns. It weighs zero, and attacks twice when it would attack once Vial of Moondust: A glowing vial, containing a specks of moondust. Apply to an item to make it glow brightly with moonlight for d10+4 turns. Enchanted Whetstone: Makes your weapons deal magic damage for d12+2 hours. Anti Coagulant: A red mixture which smells of juniper. When applied to wounds, directly or indirectly, prevents blood clotting. All bleed is applied as open wounds. Gremlin Grindings: A yellow, puss like juice. Your attacks apply 1 blind for the next d6+3 turns. Gnomish Nanomachines: A bag of coglike bugs, which when applied to a weapon upgrades it. Bloodlock: Syrupy green paste, which when applied to a wound causes extreme fatigue. When used, your weapon applies weakness for d6+2 turns Chiller: Made from beetlesblood mixed with blood thinner, this black poison causes intense shivering in the afflicted. Use to apply chilled when your weapon deals damage for d8+4 turns. 'Thrown' Vial of acid: A twisting vial of yellow acid. When this acid coats an item, it breaks.Removes 1 armour from a target, and can break items and weapons (Roll d4 for each, on 4 it breaks). Flash Pellet: A small pellet that, when thrown, explodes into a bright flash and deals D4-1 stun to people nearby. ''' '''Airburst Bomb: A mechanical contraption containing many crystals, which when hit hard enough explodes in a large whoosh of air, sending things nearby flying into the wind. Clockwork Grenade: Use int to set this bomb to how many turns you would like to wait before it detonates. When it blows up, it deals d10 + 2 damage to all nearby. Crystallized Dreams: A shimmering white crystal, when shattered releases a fine mist which forms the contents of each person's dreams temporarily. Blowing on the mist dispels the illusion. Clouded Crystal: A black crystal, which when shattered releases a large plume of darkness. Obscures and blinds all within. Lasts d4+3 turns. Mindleech: Afflicted rolls a d6 and follows its effect for d4 turns: 1-2: Cannot attack 2-3: Cannot defend 5: Gain Silenced 6: Gain Stun Nocturna Dart: Makes your opponents sleep.. Forever. If this deals damage, it applies 5 poison and puts target to sleep. Deals d4 damage Blizz Crystal: A white crystal, which releases a small blizzard when smashed. This applies chilled, and blinds those within. Lasts d3 +3 turns. Grease Bomb: A bottle of grease, which covers those nearby on impact. They must roll ag before moving, or slip and end their turn. Oil Urn: A urn full of oil and ash. Those doused gain “ 2 burning” When exposed to fire Bone centipede: Bones threaded with hair, looks like a centipede. This distracts undead for d4+2 turns. ''' '''Bag of marbles: A canvas bag full of pretty glass beads. Enemies who pass over the marbles must roll ag to stay upright, if they fail they fall down and gain 1 stun. Bottled Blackflame: A bottle with a black tinted fluid in it, when it is cracked releases a torrent of black fire which applies burning and deals 2 damage for d4 turns. Sinkhole worm: A Small worm which rapidly eats massive amounts of dirt, creating a sinkhole. Lasts 3 turns Bamboo Bomb; A wooden bomb which releases sharp shrapnel. Applies d4 bleed and damage to all in the area of effect. Jar of buzzflies: A jar of flies with sharp, saw like stingers. When released, they apply 1 bleed and eats clothes of anyone within. Anyone within counts as burning, but cannot be put out with water. Black Powder Bomb: A black ball, filled with black powder lit by a fuse. Roll to explode every turn when lit, roll d4, on 4 it explodes.When it explodes, deal d12+4 damage to those in surrounding area. Fire instantly explodes this bomb. Net: Throw it to pin enemies, or use it for fishing. Enemies pinned must pass an ag test to free themselves, or spend a turn to cut the ropes. Swamp essence: A dusty vial of thick brown slime. This slime creates quickmud when applied to dirt. People who walk through the mud must pass an Ag test, or get stuck in the mud. People stuck in the mud must roll str to break free. Madness Mix: A bubbling purple concoction which has odd effects on those who come in contact with it. Roll a d6: 1:Completely invigorated, you refresh all your skills and spells, and heal d6+2 health 2:Nothing happens 3: When you talk, gibberish comes out. Lasts d4 hours. 4:Overcome with the need to dance, you cannot use skills, spells or items until you spend 1 turn dancing. 5:Uncontrollable Projectile Vomit, skip your next turn. 6:You feel incredibly feeble, and the next time you take damage it is doubled. Bolas: Two stones tied together. Throw this at a target, preventing them from taking a move action until they spend a turn untying themselves. Uses per to hit Throwing Knife: Deal d4+2 damage at range to an enemy. Uses agility to hit Serrated throwing knife: Apply 2 bleed at range to an enemy. Uses agility to hit Silver tomahawk: Deal d6 damage to an enemy at range. Deals +4 damage to monsters. Uses str to hit Throwing Axe:Deal d8 damage to an enemy at range. Uses str to hit Throwing Javelin: Deal d10+1 damage to an enemy at range. Uses per to hit. Barbed Javelin: Deal d6 damage and apply 2 poison to an enemy at range. Uses per to hit. Bag of rocks: Throw this to deal d4 damage at range. Can use any stat to throw. Clay Statue: A molded clay statue of a man with a large member, and two nubs on his head. Throw this at a target, it smashes and applies d4 curse. Blasting Charge: A plunger, full of explosives. After one turn, blow up with a small explosion which creates a crater in the earth, or breaks a door. Applies d4 stun to those hit. Thermium Cube: A solid cube of thirmium, which can melt most anything. Stays active d4 turns after throwing,Deals d4 damage, removes 1 armour and breaks weapons of those nearby. Boomerang: Used for hunting small animals, throw to deal d6+1 damage using perception. If it fails, it comes back the next turn and tries to hit again. ''' '''Throwing Star: Throw this using perception or agility, deals d4+1 damage each. May throw up to 3 at a time per use. Born from the dark, it kills silently. +1 to edge Throwing Dart: A favorite of natives and gamblers, it deals d4+1 damage ignoring armour, thrown using perception. ''' '''Wartweed: A bundle of spiky seeds, which burn when touching skin. When thrown on a target, they must roll agility to remove them on their next turn, or gain 1 stun. Impossible Object: A strange object which folds into itself. Choose a target within site, throw this at them. They gain d8 mesmerized. Stinging Stone: When hit with this stone, the stinging lasts d4+2 hours. When being stung, you are crippled (int, att or per) Boomslag: Grey rock, which when thrown explodes multiple times like a firework. Deals no damage but applies 1 stun to everyone inside its effect radius. Flash Powder: A bag of yellow powder, which when thrown into the air creates a bright flash which blinds those nearby for d6 turns, including you. Nightmare in a jar: Black twisting air fills this jar. When smashed, an portal to the arcane opens, and tentacles pour out, attacking all those within range. Those grabbed can be pulled in. Closes in d6+3 turns Dust Bomb: A stone bomb with a dusty wick. A fibre cord wraps the outside. Roll to explode every turn when lit, roll d4, on 4 it explodes.When it explodes, apply 3 petrify and d6 damage to those in surrounding area. ' 'Totem Arcane Totem: Twisting tentacles come from a carved wooden log. When placed, gives +1 att to those within 10 feet. Breaks when damaged or moved. Mending totem: A totem with butterfly wings. Heals those within 10 feet for d4 health each turn. Place this in the ground to activate it. Lasts until damaged or moved. Crackling Totem: Strange yellow veins course with power over this rather simple totem. Casts Zap each turn on the nearest target. Place this in the ground to activate it. Lasts until damaged or moved. Bull Totem: Two horns come from both sides of this totem, with a set of glowing red eyes in the center. Those who look at this totem gain 1 enrage.Place this in the ground to activate it. ''' '''Steam Totem: A totem made of steel, with many smaller tubes coming from all directions. When placed, releases a cloud of steam, forming a steam elemental. Lasts until damaged or moved. Spider Totem: Made of pure black wood. A simple spider is carved into the front. When placed into the ground, coats the ground in sticky webs(½ movement). Lasts until damaged or moved. Death Totem: This totem was made from a carved bone of a giant, it has the visage of a skull on the front. A faint shadowy figure is almost perceivable above it. Anyone who dies while in vision of this totem cannot be revived by any means. Multiple totems needed for more powerful enemies. Lasts until damaged or moved. Toe Totem: A large wooden toe, roughly waist height. When planted, prevents nearby totems destruction. Lasts until damaged or moved. Knight Totem: A sword with a shield mounted to the front, crudely wrapped together with chains. Provides all nearby with 2 armour. Lasts until damaged or moved. Smog Totem: Frog shaped totem which release a cloud of poison gas, applying 1 poison each turn to everyone around it. Lasts until damaged or moved. Totem of tongues: Wooden totem covered in many tongues sticking from it. Must draw 1 sanity card per turn when in range of this totem. Lasts until damaged or moved. 'Ammunition' Arrows: Ammunition for bows. Types are: Wood: -1 damage Iron Steel:+1 damage Razor: +1 bleed Bodkin: Ignore 2 armour Bolts:Ammunition for crossbows. Types are: Wood: -1 damage Iron Steel:+1 damage Razor: +1 bleed Bodkin: Ignore 2 armour Musketballs+powder: Ammunition for muskets. Types are: Musketballs Shattering Shot: Apply 2 bleed Explosive shot: Explode, applying 1 dazed Heavy Shot: Penetrate and hit multiple targets Soulsteal arrow: An arrow with an ancient yellow head, which when it strikes an enemy taps 1 of their spells or skills, and untaps 1 spell or skill of the shooter. Static Pearl: A pearl, charged with energy. Applies stun = targets armour-1 when thrown or shot. Petrification Arrow: An oddly looking stone arrow, which applies 1 petrify every turn it is stuck in a target. Arsonry arrow: An arrow with a jar of oil on the tip, and a sparking flint. When it hits, it covers a target in flame, appling 2 burning. ''' '''Glass pearl: A glass pearl, which shatters when thrown or shot, applying 3 bleed. Executioners arrow: An arrow with a guillotine blade on the end. Deals +5 damage on undefended attacks. Null arrow: A black and white arrow, marked with chalk and coal. Nullifies spells it hits during flight, and all spells on target it hits. ''' '''Silver lined greatarrow: A large arrow with a massive silver tip, which deals +5 damage to monsters. Arrow of undeath: An arrow with a necromancers hand on the end, which casts the spell “Raise undead” when it hits something. Houndnose Arrow: An arrow with a special rune, which leaves a smokey blue trail behind it. Used for tracking prey if they try to run away. Paralyzer arrow: A glowing yellow tip on an arrow which stuns those it hits for 2 turns. Only works if it deals at least 1 damage. Wicked Arrow: This arrow has been tortured for thousands of years. The metal is warped with anger and hate. Targets hit gain d4+1 curse, with 1 more every turn it is in them. Arrow of Force: The plate on the tip of this arrow sends things it hits flying rather than dealing damage. Can break walls. Frost tipped arrow: An arrow with small specks of frost surrounding the bluesteel head. Every turn this is in a target, it applies 1 chilled. When it reaches 6, it breaks and applies d4 frozen. Sandswarm Arrow: Imbued with the essense of the desert, this arrow explodes in sand after landing. Applies 2 blind. Femur Arrow: A sharpened femur which as been fletched. Deals +6 damage to undead Antimana Pearl: Black like the night, this pearl applies curse = the targets attunement when thrown or shot Rainbow Pearl: Casts a random spell when thrown or shot Lump of Coal: A compressed ball of coal. Enemies hit with this cannot cast spells for d8 turns. 'Utility' Lock Picks: Lets you pick locks. A second set of hands for any thief. Stained Stein: An old pewter beer stein that will never get clean no matter how many times you rub or polish it. But it’s lucky, you swear it! Tap to roll a D8: 1-Target gains d4 focus 2-Nothing happens 3-Target gains d4 fear 4-Target gains d6 mesmerized 5-You now deal x2 damage to target 6-Give target a sanity card and break this 7-Give target 2 sanity cards and break this 8-Target has a mental break and break this Boar Vessel, 600-500 BC, Etruscan, Ceramic: A brown boar-shaped vase with white etchings on it. Smash this to gain 1 Karma. Parasite of Speech: A parasite that latches onto your tongue, slowly eating away at it until it replaces your tongue entirely. Allows the host to speak any language, but not necessarily understand it. Can be killed and removed in the first few hours of it being on you with little to no adverse effects, but after that you need to remove your tongue entirely to get rid of it. Murderer’s Purse: A purse that can conceal an entire body. Can only hold one body and that’s it. No other items can go inside. The Eavesdroppers Lobe: A severed ear when placed against a wall will allow the user to listen in on conversations on the other side with impeccable accuracy. Seeker’s Spyglass: An average spyglass, except you can see a glowing blue ghost-trail of anything that has fallen from the sky in the past week. More recent falls are brighter. Broken Whistle: A broken whistle that makes no sound. When blown, in D4 turns, a stray dog will show up and beg for food. Harp: A stringed instrument, which when played during a song applies +1 att to those who hear it. Lute: A guitar like instrument which when played during a song applies +1 chr to those who hear it. War Drum: A hollow cylindrical instrument, which when played during a song applies +1 str to those who hear it. Fiddle: A stringed instrument, which when played during a song applies +1 ag to those who hear it. Flute: A wind instrument, which when played during a song applies +1 per to those who hear it. Dulcimer: A plate with strings across it, which when played during a song applies +1 int to those who hear it. Elemental Chip: A core of an elemental. When exposed to an element, it will create an elemental wisp of that type. Fated Hourglass; Flip this to record what your characters stats are, then after d4 turns reset your character back to these stats. Snake Staff: Appears to be a petrified snake.Turns into a snake controlled by the owner. Rope: There are too many things you can do with a rope to list. Tie up an opponent or a noose. Firestarter: A box full of wood and kindling, with a button on top. When pressed, the box opens and a small fire is created. Fishing Rod: A rod used by fishermen, and for dangling things. And hooking things. Salt Canister: Makes any food tasty, and repels demons. It is said when someone dies a horrible enough death, they turn to salt. Stopwatch: A complex machine, created through hours of steady handed labour, capable of telling time. Smash this to appease certain gods. Grappling hook: A hooked piece of metal, with barbs on both sides. Useful for climbing tall objects (not too tall). Gives +3 to climbing rolls. Sleeping Sack: A warm sack, lined with various furs. Smells odd but does the trick. Wayward Stone: A stone with each of the cardinal directions painted on it. Throwing it in the air, it will land always facing the right way. Canteen: Hold a liquid, concealable. Its wrapped in supple leather, and the metal is partially rusted. Chameleon Crystal: Becomes a copy of the first item it touches. This copy has no effects, but appears to be the same from the outside. Bundle of fuses: A bundle of woven fuses used in bombs and grenades. ''' '''Purging Stake: A stake of wood, covered in glyphs. When dug into something, removes all magic within 10 feet for att turns. Mysterious glyph: A rag with a glyph written on it. This glyph is very poorly written, and cannot be read. Casts a random spell when burnt or ripped. Fate Dice: Reroll any 1 dice, free to use on anyone's turn. Consumes this item. Dream Stealer: A tennis racket which when hung near the head prevents dreams. Crimson Eye Orb: Crush to invade somebody’s dream as a crimson ghost. Pale Glyph Soapstone: Write on the ground to be summoned into somebody’s dream as a pale ghost. Charming Flute: Play this flute to give your target 1 mesmerised. 2 if played for a snake. Dried tongue: A white tongue, dried and cracking. Breaking this while making eye contact with someone will make them unable to speak for d4 hours. Ringed Coin: An ornate coin. Flip a coin an call a side, if you guess correctly you may reroll one dice. If you fail, destroy this item. Re-usable. Magic Pawn: A cracked stone pawn, which spawns a stone footsoldier with 10 health, 2 armour, and immune to bleed and poison. They will protect you at all costs. After 1 day, they turn to gravel. Curse Catcher: Like a dream catcher, but for the horrifying truth of reality instead. Remove all stacks of curse and gain 1 gold coin for each. ''' '''Needle and Spool of silver thread: Can be used to heal magic wounds, or normal wounds. Remove all stacks of bleed, open wounds, poison and curse. Takes 6-int turns to complete. Re-useable. Engraved Tusk: A tusk covered in mysterious glyphs. Can be placed on someone's head, melding to it for 1 day before disintegrating. This horn ignores armour, and deals d6+1 damage. Hothera Bloom: A red sunflower, which releases a pollen which causes massive hemorrhaging. Apply d4+1 bleed to those who inhale this. Music Box: A small metal box, which release a song when opened. Useful for calming and distracting people. Removes enraged. Small portrait: A small portrait, full of hope and memories. Smash it to heal 1 hp and remove enraged or fear. Alchemy set: A kit containing mixing tools and various vials and pills. Use int to copy potions. Roll d4 on use, on 4 it breaks Miniature anvil: An anvil and hammer which allows you to repair damaged items using int. Roll d4 on use, on 4 it breaks Fletchers tools: A kit with various wood shaping equipment and feathers. Use int to copy an arrow. Roll d4 on use, on 4 it breaks Fuse Box: A box of fuses and gunpowder, as well as various oils. Use int to copy a Bomb or thrown chemical. Roll d4 on use, on 4 it breaks Carvers Kit: A bag full of various woodworking tools used to create totems. Use int to copy a totem. Roll d4 on use, on 4 it breaks Tinkers box: Tiny box containing many strange instruments and tools meant for crafting equipment which requires a steady hand. Use Int to copy a utility item. ' '''Whet stone: Sharpen a bladed weapon, increasing its damage by 1. ' '''Torch: A rag on a stick, which temporarily creates fire. Comes with an easy start match Demonsblood: This jar contains a strangely shaped skull. When you are coated in this, take half damage from holy attacks. Lasts 5+d10 turns. Bloodstained Fork: A for used by a famous cannibal. Any meat put on this fork tastes amazing. ''' '''Buzzard Call: A curved horn which when blown calls down an angry buzzard, which attacks corpses and undead. Star Chart: Use this to roll d20 int, if you pass gain a premonition. Pankies Hanky: A legendary Hanky, which can conceal a large item within, revealing when you blow into it. Ivory Egg: A solid ivory egg, which when exposed to water grows to x12 times its normal size Skull of the navigator: Skull with lights in the eyes and handle on top, always looks towards your objective. ''' '''Bees Knees: Enchanted knees ripped from giant bees. It smells of your favorite smell, whatever it is. Very appealing. Spyglass: A collapsible telescope with a wooden rim. +2 to perception when using this item. Tainted Playing Card: A playing card which can mimic any picture in your memory, including other cards. 5 minutes after use, it melts into a pool of blood. Burlap Doll: A doll made of a sack, which you may spend a turn attuning to a target. You may then make an action targeting the doll, which then does the same effect to the person attuned. ''' '''Terrifying Portrait: A terrifying portrait of a demonic nun. Anyone who sees this gains 1 fear and draws a sanity card even if you don’t pick it up. Once picked up you must draw a new sanity card every day. Blessed Seal: A seal which breaks when you reach 1 health, preventing it from going lower that turn. Attached to an armour set Screaming Eagle: A malnourished looking bird in a jar. Opening it releases a deafening CAW! 'Chest ' Luck-Locked Chest: Contains 7 items but can only be opened once finding and owning the following 4 items: Bottled Blackflame, Vial of Dove Tears, Sleeping Sack, and Thin Mince. Cannot be opened or gotten into by any other means. Luck-Locked Chest: Contains 7 items but can only be opened once finding and owning the following 4 items: Fleet Potion, Crystallized Dreams, Mending Totem, and Executioner’s Arrow. Cannot be opened or gotten into by any other means. Pact-Bound Chest: Unlock when you gain 1 or more bleed. Contains 2 items but they are cursed and cannot be dropped or discarded. Timelocked Chest: A chest with a clock face on the top, contains 3 loot items.. Will open after d8 days. Time manipulation can pick the lock. ''' '''Glyphed Chest: A chest with a magic glyph rather than a lock Contains 3 loot items. A att roll is required to open this. Failing permanently locks the chest. Chest + Key: Contains 3 loot items. Requires a key or lockpicking to open. Can also smash for a 50-50 on each of the items Grid Iron Chest: A very heavy chest, coated in riveted steel plates. Requires a key or lockpicking to open Mastercraft Chest: Beautiful chest, made with love and care. Can be opened with a key. 'Traps ' Tripwire: A tripwire which when laid out trips and stuns targets which walk into it. Tic Tacs: A nest containing many ticks with spiky shells. They deal d6 damage to those who step on them, and move at random each turn. Caltrops: A box of metal spikes,which when smashed releases them onto the ground. Those walking over them must roll ag or take 1 crippled (Ag). Chalk Stone: A white stone which is used in rituals and graffiti. Write a spell on a surface and cast it when a target walks over it without tapping said spell. ''' '''Bregathan Trap: Similar to a bear trap but with two blades, this trap snaps shut when stepped on, breaking the targets limb and requiring them to break free of the trap using str or int. Cage of Crows: A cage of starving crows, which when released via a tripwire unleashes them on the nearest living being. They deal d4+1 bleed 'Trash' Silver Candelabra: A fancy candle holder. If fired from a crossbow, it could wound a monster. Otherwise it just looks nice. Wet stone: It feels like you just pulled this from the ocean. If you put your ear up to the bump on the side, you look stupid. Beloved Heirloom: One man’s treasure is another man’s trash. This is the latter. Ink and quill: Apparatus for writing notes, letters and other documents. Massive Diamond: It shimmers brilliantly. Some say that dwarves are born from diamonds Moon Rune: An unintelligible rune imbedded in a smooth stone. In the moonlight, it glows faintly. ''' '''Gold Serpent: A snake made of solid gold, with gems for eyes Literal Trash: The yellowed picture of a woman, with “<3 Your Wife” scribbled in the bottom corner. Rubble: A pile of wood scrap, stones and plenty of dust. Stone Bust: A bust of a famous person. You don’t recognise them Mudglass pottery: The many yellow and brown streaks in the glasslike substance making up this pottery is unpleasant to look at. Goblin Ear: Some believe that “A goblin in the bed keeps away the undead”, most can't afford a goblin so they will settle for just the ear. Perilous Pommel: A bloodstained pommel. It appears to have been used to end one rightly. Jar of Sand: Perhaps some sort of memento of ones favorite wasteland. Useless lore book: This book is full of useless lore no one would ever want to know, like “Who is Mokum?” and strange poems such as “I died in the north”. ''' '''Decayed Skull: A rotting skull of some otherworldly beast. It smells horrible. Sugarloaf Helm: Bread which has been hollowed out and made into a helmet.